Some pesticides, fungicides, and insecticides are known to have a high water solubility and are therefore susceptible to mobility and/or runoff from treated areas. The runoff associated with the application of many pesticides, fungicides, and insecticides has the potential to seep into groundwater and negatively impact the environment. Because of the mobility, higher concentrations of pesticides, fungicides, and insecticides are oftentimes applied to seeds and plants to ensure that a sufficient amount of active ingredient is available for utilization by the plant. Accordingly, there is a need to develop compounds and compositions that exhibit lower water solubility.